This is a first-in-human phase I trial of a novel antineoplastic agent, J-107088, a topoisomerase inhibitor in patients with advanced, refractory malignancies. The primary objectives are 1) to define the maximum tolerated dose (MTD) of J-107088 when administered as a single dose every 21 to 28 days, 2) to evaluate the pharmacokinetics profile to J-107088 and its metabolites, and 3) to determine the toxicity profile of J-107088. Patients will be enrolled on successively higher dose levels until an MTD is reached.